


Ahsoka’s Dream

by JustBeStill



Category: Invader Zim, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka has a weird dream, dont know what to put here, lol, silly fic, so I hope you enjoy this anyway, this is funny, weirdest dream ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 19:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeStill/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: Ahsoka has a very strange dream. (Written 2017.)





	Ahsoka’s Dream

“Do the Dad!" Said Obi-Wan to Anakin, beginning to dance. 

Anakin glared at him like a weirdo. He started breathing heavily, doing a Darth Vader impression. "Obi-Wan, I am your father." 

Obi-Wan began backing away slowly. "Oookayyyy… Look, I'm just gonna go over there now,” he replied, going to put his nose in the corner. 

Anakin began making monkey noises. "Ohhh eeee ohh eee!" Said Anakin, jumping up and down. 

Then Ahsoka came into the room, catching Anakin red-handed. She looked from Obi-Wan, with his nose in the corner, back to Anakin, who was now barking like a dog. Ahsoka's eyes bugged out of her head, and her mouth fell open. "What is going on?" She demanded. 

Anakin came up to her and began feeling her face. He giggled. "You have a squishy face." 

Ahsoka was speechless. She turned to Obi-Wan for answers. "Master Kenobi, what is wrong with my Master? Has he been drugged?" 

Obi-Wan turned to face her. "I've been a bad boy. I'm in the No-Fun Zone." 

Anakin continued squishing Ahsoka's face. "Hehe, squish squish!" He said, pulling at Ahsoka's chubby cheeks.

And then Anakin and Obi-Wan both began mooing like cows, going outside to eat grass. This is strange thought Ahsoka. She wandered the halls of the Temple, until she ran into a little green humanoid, with antenna. "Who are you?" She asked. 

The green humanoid stared up at her, clearly annoyed that she did not recognize him. "Foolish inferior human! I AM ZIM!" the alien bellowed. 

Ahsoka needed to get away from this insane alien. "Look, little guy-" 

"I AM ZIM!"

Ahsoka sighed, pointing up in the air. "Look, ZIM, a flying hot dog monster!" 

ZIM looked around frantically. "Monster?! WHERE?!" 

Wasting no time, Ahsoka ran away from him. Continuing on, she arrived at the Jedi Council chambers. Entering, she saw Jedi Masters Mace Windu, Grand Master Yoda, and a few others dancing to Michael Jackson. 

"Thriller night, OW!" Mace sang, as loud as he could.

Yoda was having a tea party with R2-D2 and a few dolls. "More, tea, Mr. Fluffykins?" He said, pouring more tea into a teacup. 

Ahsoka decided to speak up. "Master Yoda? What's going on?" 

Yoda looked at her. He smiled. "Ahsoka, join us, you must!" 

Ahsoka declined. Moving on, she encountered a large-headed boy working on an invention. "Excuse me, boy with a disturbingly large head?" She called to him. 

The boy began crying. "MY HEADS NOT BIG!" He yelled. 

He stopped acting like a baby to ask, "By the way, have you seen a green alien by any chance?" This has to be a dream. Note to Self: don't watch Invader ZIM before bed. Thought Ahsoka. 

"Um, yes, I have. He is back that way" She said, pointing behind her. 

"Thanks! Vengeance is mine!" He yelled, running off. 

Ahsoka suddenly awoke in her bed. Wow, that was crazy. She thought, before going back to sleep.


End file.
